I Have 2 Lovers
by TigerDemonOwnz
Summary: "Robin,Jay told me about you and Soinc"..."So who is it me or him"..."I love u Sonic but i'm in love with my best friend""i cool with it"  Scourge X OC X Sonic   Reveiw plz
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter`1`(The Beginning)_

_*Bio*_

Today Robin had her first nightmare and she's 16,well her nightmare was about her sister & brother they got killed just like her mom & dad.  
Her mom & dad died when she was 11,her sister was 13 and her brother was 15,but before Jake and Trina died,Trina was 18 and Jake was 20.  
But right now,Robin don't Know what to do.

_* Real Story*_

_"_ok Robin calm down,just call Sonic's brother Scourge maybe I can stay with him"(Scourge in this storoy is 21) she said to herself,she calls him,there was a few rings then it picked up.  
"Hello,Scourge here."Scourge said  
"Hey this is Robin."she said  
"It nice to hear your voice it's been 4 years when I saw you."  
"While,can I stay with you."  
"Oook,but why?"  
"Because Jake and Trina died."she said in a low voice"When"he said"Yesterday"now in a sad voice"Ok,get ready,when you get here I have a  
surprise."  
"Ok,bye"  
"Bye"he turned the phone off,got into his BMW.

He got to the house at 4:30.'Ok here we go'he said in his knocked on the door,it opened and there was Robin.  
"Damn,Robin you looked so damn sexy,goush girl!"Scourge said in stand there and was giggling.  
"Well you are to."Robn said blushing.  
"Well...come on" "ok"

10 mintues later they was at the house.  
"So,ok where is my gift?"asked Robin  
"Right here"he said now kissing her"I'm sorry I did-"but he didn't finsh he got pulled back into another pick her up and took her to his room.


	2. I love u

(**Plz review plz at school my friends said that the stories that i'm doing are good)**

The next morning Scourge was awake in the bed thinking about last was still thinking until he bumped,he looked down and saw Robin getting smiled,then said.  
"Good morning Robin"  
"Good norning Scourge"Robin she was rubing her butt he saw and ask.  
"Why are you rubing your butt?"Robin looked into his eyes,then said.  
"Becaussse my butt hurts from last night"then she close her eyes."Do this mean we are together"  
"Yes,because I love u,do you love me"Scourge ask.

"Yes,because why would I called you"Robin got up off the bed and put her t-shirt on that Scourge gave her,she went to the mirror and asked Scourge what do he see in her.  
"Robin,you are a pretty red and black hedgehog"he said  
"Anything you want to add"asked Robin  
"Yes,you are funny,caring,nice,sweet,and you are you"Scourge said now behind her huging her went in the was down stairs watching tv. Robin called him 5 mintues later to a had on a belly shirt with jean shorts on.5 mintues later Scourge came out the shower with black baggy jeans and a white shirt with a gold sat beside Robin,and but an arm around her.

"Robin can I ask you something"he asked  
"Ok,what is it"said Robin  
"Why,are you and Jake and Trina look different,what i'm tryiny to say what happend to them"said Scourge


	3. My Past

**Hey everyone here is my story  
****  
Robin:I Hate this**

Scourge:I hate this 2

Stop it now plz  
**  
Robin and Scourge:ooooooooookkkkkkkkk  
****  
Now on to the story**

* * *

"Ok,Scourge you want to know happen,Jake and Trina is dead because of me"Robin said."What do you mean _that_ you made them die,Robin" Scourge asked."Ok,this is what happend..."

_*flashback*  
_

_Robin,Jake,and Trina was walking down the was ahead of them by 5 feet,but they could see her until someone grabed her into an Jake and Trina turned there head around she was gone."Robin!"Jake said "Come on Robin it's not funny!"said Trina "Trina,this is not a time to get mad,ok,we have t-..."Jake got cut off by a started to walk again until it got louder."Hey Jake,I think I heard it over in this alley,come on."So Jake and Trina went into the saw Robin,she had a gag over her mouth,her arms and legs was tied up,and Robin was went to get Robin but got shot in the head and fell on the got his cell phone out and called 911 he tld them everything,before Jake could tell them what happen he got shot in the chest,and fell on trina._

*_end of flashback*_

"And... And before he was gone for good,he said'Robin I love you,be a good girl and and at the house the there is a letter on the table,one more thing me and trina,we will always be in your heart'that was the last words he said"she said crying.  
"Ok,I get it,now why are you and Trina and Jake different"Scourge ask.  
"Well,Jake was born first so he is a white tiger with black strips like my dad,Trina is a white hedgehog mix tiger with 2 red strips on her back,arms,and legs"sha said.  
"What is a hedgehog mix tiger"said Scourge.  
"A hedgehog mix tiger is a hedgehog with tiger ears and a tiger tail."  
"Ok,well it's ok because i'm what about you?"  
"Well,me I am a red hedgehog with black stripd on my back,arms,and legs and a balck heart on my what I had in my clost."she said  
"What"asked Scourge  
"My dad left a letter,for his gunss"  
"What types?"  
"There was a shot gun,a AK-47,a handgun,a automatic machine gun,and a submachine gun."  
"Cool,but why"  
"I guess if I need to use it one day"Robin said  
"You want to go out"  
"Sure"


	4. Here Comes Sonic

****************

**Robin:This is it what everyone been talking all about the fight scene  
between me and Amy oh ya  
****  
Scourge:Why are you so happy about it  
****  
Robin:I don't know and if I tell it's not gonig to be funny**

Scourge:I hate this,but at least i'm in Lisa the Cat new story

Robin:I'm am to and i'm rich but I hate my body all the boy want me  
why do I have to be so damn sexy

robin's sister and brother comes  
**  
Trina and Jake:Hey Robin**

Robin:Why are u here  
**  
Trina and Jake:We don't now  
****  
jake and trina leave**

Scourge:I'm in the story to  
**  
Robin:You may be in the story  
****  
Both oh y'll shut it up and sit your tails down**

* * *

It been a mouth when Jake and Trina Robin was going to the was going to the food court until someone called her name.

'Oh no,please it can't be' Robin said in her turned around and saw Knuckles,Shadow,and last but not least Amy.  
"Hey Shadow,Knuckles."said Robin  
"Robin,sorry about Jake and Trina,you ok"Knuckles said.  
"Yeah,i'm ok"Robin said.  
"Robin,you foregot about me!"said Amy  
"What do you want"Robin snaped  
"I just want to say you are a hoe,just like your sister and Rouge!"Amy said yelling at Robin."  
"Man,Shadow Amy shouldn't have said that because Amy is going to get her ass whiped"said Knuckles."When the fight going t start damn it,I want to put on youtube"said Shadow

_*fight scene*_

Amy took her hammer out and started to swing kicked Amy's hammer from her punched Amy in her Robin pushed Amy on the ground and kicked he i the got Robin by the ankle and made her got on Robin and started to pull her hair.  
_Back to the boys)_  
"Hey Knuckles,is't that Sliver"Shadow asked  
"Yeah,I foregot he works here"said Knuckles  
"He works as a guard-..."Shadow was talking til he saw a blue blur,Shadow said.  
"Here comes faker"  
"Hey guys what's going on"asked Sonic  
Knuckles and Shadow pointed to Robin and Amy.  
_Back to the fight)_  
Silver went to breack it got one of her coinbombs and threw it at Robin,but she ducked and the bomb hit pasted out,Knuckles had to get picked up Amy and body slam her into a 's & Sonic's eyes went wide while Shadow was laughing,but still video taping.  
"Is that all you got bitch!"Amy yelled.  
"No i'm just getting stared you whore."Robin said  
Robin turned into a tiger and gave Amy a scar on her right cheek & left kicked Robin on her back to make her got her hammer and slamed Robin into a got up ran to Amy making her drop her hammer.  
_Back to the boys)  
_"Hey guys Silver is up"said Sonic  
"What happen"asked Silver"You got hit by Amy's coinbomb and guys who do you think win Robin or Amy"Shadow said still video taping  
"I think Robin will win"Shadow said  
"I think Robin will win"Knuckles said  
"I think Amy will win"Sonic said  
"Why Amy,if you was watching Amy is getting her ass whiped"said Knuckles.  
"Ok, you win we give you each $1000 but if we win you give us $1000 each and no take backs"Shadow said.  
_Back to the fight)_  
Robin did a roundhouse kick to Amy's head,she hit the walked up Amy picked her head up and started to slam it into the kicked Robin in the side then punchd her in the tried to do another roundhouse kick but Amy grabed her foot,Robin jumped up did spined making Amy fall on her back.

_*major fight scene over*  
_  
Robin grabed Amy by the neck pushing her into a wall.  
"Amy this fight is over!"said Robin  
"This fight is not over!"said Amy  
"Come again bitch!"  
"This fight is not over hoe!"  
There was a crowd of people around but mostly the whole was quite.  
"Don't call me a hoe or my sister!"Robin yelled  
"'.,but this fight is not over you hear me!"Amy yelled back.  
"What the hell is your problem,what is in your mother fucking mind.I don't have time for this!"Robin said  
Robin let go of Amy and got ready to go but Amy called her.  
"Where are you going chicken"Amy teased  
"Leave me alone if you don't leave me the hell alone .!"Robin yelled  
"I want to see you try"Amy laughed  
Robin got her handgun out went to Amy put the gun to her chest and said jst watch turned around and saved the recording turn to Sonic and said.  
"Monet up or get beat up"  
"Give us the money man"Knuckles said  
"Ok,here you go,$1000"Sonic said giving them each a thousand dollars.  
"Shoud we go see Robin"asked Silver  
"No,let her cool her mother fuckins ass down or she'll kill our asses"said Shadow  
"Ok,bye guys"Silver said now all of them left the mall.


	5. WTFAmy is back

********************************

**Robin:This is it what everyone been talking all about the fight scene  
This going to be on boring chapter  
****  
Robin:It is my birthday i'm 17 now  
**  
Jay:And Robin is going to be a new car

Robin:Hell ya my car is going to go hard

me:now on to the goddamn story

Jay:You mean bitch

me:Pay back is a bitch

Robin:Yeah Jay pay back is a bitch so stop bitching

* * *

Today Shadow and Silver was going to G.U.N to pick up a name is Jay he is a black lion with a tan mane and on the fur tip of his was going to Robin's birthday.

"Ok,you know the plan"said Shadow  
"Yes"said Silver  
"Ok c'mon"said and Silver got out of the car,knocked on the door two times until the door open.  
"Hey guys"Robin said  
"Hey,guess what"Silver said  
"What"Robin asked  
"Put on this blindfold"Silver said  
"Ok"Robin said putting on the blindfold on.  
"Everybody come outside!"said Shadow  
Everybody came outside and started to talk about what the gift saw a skyblue Lamborghini Revebton except and Silver waled Robin half way to the car.  
"Robin take off the blindfold" said took the blindfold,her mouth was wide in shock.  
"Is that my car"sha asked."Yes"they both said at the same door on the diver seat slide up and out came Jay steped out of the car he walked to Robin,and started to sing happy started to cry as he sang to her,he stop singing and said.  
"Happy birthday Robin"he kissed her cheek  
"Jay,I missed you"she said hugging him  
"I missed you to"he said hugging her back"Well,who are your friends"Jay asked  
"Ok,you know Shadow,Silver,and Rouge,right"said Robin  
"Yes"Jay said  
"Ok,the purple cat is Blaze,the green hedgehog is Scourge cutie,the rabbit is Cream and her mom Vanilla,the two tail fox is'Tails'and..."Robin walked to Knuckles and her arm around his shoulder and pointed to him"...And this is my second borther and bestfriend Knuckles"she said kissing his cheek.  
"Well it's nice to meet y'll"said Jay  
everyone was a car and Sonic,Espio,&Vector came out of the car and gave the keys to Jay.  
"Thx"Jay said  
"You are welcome"Sonic said  
"Sonic I told you to get the car not go and get Espio and Vector"said Shadow

Everyone went inside the house and outside Amy was watching everything that happend.


	6. Oh Shit

********************************

**Robin:She fuck my car up! aaaaaaaaahhh!****  
**  
Jay:She shot up my damn car

(Every look at my friend Lisa the cat stories and my stories)

* * *

"Hey guys me and Jay have something to say ok Jay go first"Robin said going up stairs  
"Ok,Vanilla and cream have to go home because kids as in Cream can't go to a club ok,so bye and go home and go home put some party clothes on"said Jay

Vanilla and cream went went home.30 minutes later they came back to the the girls came had tight dresses that went above there had a purple dress and purple had a pink,gary,and diamonds gem on the bust and hem on the dress and gary heels that look had a sky blue dress with white designs on it light blue the boys had on button up shirts and jeans they whore the thing so there style was red and black shirt,but most f them had all they buttons undone(Jay,Shadow,Sonic,Scourge,Knuckles,and Espio).All the girls went up stairs and about 3 minutes later the girls came down and they all said "Here comes Robin".Right on Q Robin comes out short tight dress it came 5 inches abover her knee and it was black white gems on it and Real diamonds that made stars on it and silver heels.

"WOW,Robin you look hot"said Scourge  
"Thx"said Robin and kissed his left the house and in there cars and went to the club name was called 'Club Raven'.It was packed in side there where neon lights every where.  
"Everyone time to party"Said Sonic

"Jay what are you doing to do?"asked Silver  
"I know what he is going to do,Silver watch"Robin said and silver was a fox and a wolf that walked pasted them.  
"Bye"Jay said and went over to where they were,Robin went to the bar and got a beer watching everyone talk and got done with her beer and went to talk to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic what's happening?"asked Robin  
"I don't know,I tell you later and Jay wants you"Sonic said  
Robin walked away and went to Jay.  
"Hey,Jay what's wrong"  
"Robin you know that fox with the wolf"  
"Yes'  
"Well,I went over to see if I have a date with the fox and you know how I be giving people kisses."  
"So"  
"Robin I almost kissed a boy"

When he said that they heard shoting saw silver walking there why saying"Oh god,Oh god,"and said"Robin Jay they is a uh-oh outside you need to see"Jay and Robin went outside and didn't even close the door.  
"My car!"Robin and Jay said in the club said"Oh Shit". 

* * *

**R&R plz plz plz**

Robin:Yeah Plz


	7. Oh Shit part 2

**Robin: Good-Bye old friend**

Jay: Rest in peace Amy Rose

Cream: Bye Amy my God be with you

Shadow: We all will see you one day

Robin: Man the story is almost over

Lisa: Good stories alway have to come to a end(belongs to lisa the cat)

Phantom: My we all rest in peace(belongs to Lisa the cat)

~/Robin K. Hedgehog/Lisa T. Cat

* * *

"I'm going to that bitch!"yelled Jay **  
**"What the hell happen"ask Knuckles  
"Are car that what happen"said Robin  
"Amy you ass out here I can see in that alley!"yelled Jay  
"Wait,Jay pop you trunk"Robin said  
Jay goes to his shot up car and pops the trunk and gets out 3 got one for himself and throws two of thehandguns to changed into a that was in the club came outside,Shadow and Scourge asked if they could help.

_*Fight Scene*_

Amy came out of the alley and pulled the gun out of her and Amy put their guns sideways .Amy pull the trigger the bulet almost hit Robin,but jumped up and the bulet hit the car and then the alarms came on.

". again"said Jay  
"Yo,Jay why do Amy hate Robin they was the best of friend in the world"said Scourge  
"...Um..Shadow you tell him"Jay said  
" Hell nah,i'm not getting into this shit,ok,"Shadow said  
"Ok,damn,do you Robin be coming home late,because she be at Sonic's house,she told me that she love both of yall she but she is in love with her best friend to if it comes done to what is the choice shit shes goes crazy"Jay said

"Ahhhh!My leg!"screamed and Shadow was over by her in the second she yelled,they helped her up,but got out of there hold and pick up her gun she dropped and shot Amy in the chest.  
"Good-Bye Amy Rose she said in her demon turned into a wolf and ate her walked back to Jay and Shadow and started to cry then pasted out from the blood took Robin home to heal her woke up and Jay asked.  
"Why you eat you"  
"Cause i didn't want to go to jail"  
"Robin you do some stupid things"  
"I know,that wht makes me me cause i'm different and I have my family and friends right here,well good night  
"Good night"everybody said and went home

* * *

**Sorry Amy fans**

Robin: REVIEW! PLZ!

Thx

Robin: I can't believe 's so club is praty blazin'.I can't believe it(I can't believe it).Hey,check it out.


	8. WhyMy life

**Robin: Good - Bye old life hello new life**

Scourge: By Robin nice playing your boyfriend

Robin: Well,have nice life

* * *

It been 4 months so far and everything been ok,but who,and what,and why.

_~Dairy of Robin~_

Scourge told me a lot of shit.I never seen him mad before well not at me but he told me 'Robin,Jay told me about you and sonic' un-oh 'Me and Sonic are just friends' here we go 'Robin you know damn well that is a lie' man,didn't go with it,oh well 'Ok I love Sonic and I love you too,but I can't pick' hate this 'Then who do you want,me or him' I feel like a lionness in between two male lions fighting over a mate why me,why me,who do I love,just fuck this shit 'fuck it acting like this,ok,this happend ten times,I just might pick him' man I was so pissed let me tell you what happen to me and grabed me by the arm and slam me into the out of know where he got a knife and cut my damn arm then the door opened.I foregot Knuckles was coming over today.I only saw him cut me across my chest,I was bleeding so much,then Knuckles and Scourge got into a last thing I saw was i'm in the hostpital and I don't know how long I was in here.I just have to find out but,bye dairy see you later.

~Robin K. Hedgehog~

"Hey guys she waking up"said Rouge  
"Hey,how long was I out"asked Robin  
"For 3 days,girl you had us worried"Blaze said  
"Damn,where is Knuckles"Robin said  
"He is in the hallway he want to talk to you alone"Shadow said  
"Ok,plz go get him and Sonic I have to talk to you"Robin said

Sonic went to Robin and sat on the bed while the others got knuckles.  
"Sonic I love you but I can't take it,i'm in love with my best friend,Sonic can we just be friends"she said  
"Yeah,i'm cool with that"he said  
Then Sonic left and Knuckles came in.  
"Robin I hav-"Knuckles started out to say but Robin cut him off.  
"Kunckles I love you,plz stay with me.I broke up with Sonic,and I hate Scourge for what he did to want to be with you" said Robin  
"I love you too Robin"Kunckles said and started kissing layed Robin down and started back kissing door opened and everyone came in.

"Oh,sorry didn't know you was busy we can leave"said Shadow  
"Well I think it's sweet ,right Silver"said Cream,Silver just smirked.  
The nurse came i and said she have another she left.  
"Hey,Robin we miss you"said Luke  
"Hey,Katrina,I miss my godmother"said Robin  
"Well i'm right here,so is your godsister and Luke"she said  
"Yeah we are always here for you Robin"Montana and Luke said togetheir  
"Where is my look a like"asked Luke

Just in time Jay comes in with a sky blue leopard hugged both pink panthers and the black lion and her cusion.  
"Janessa,what you doing here.I thought you was on a G.U.N. mission in Tibet"asked Robin  
"Yeah,I was ,we got done with the mission and I just want to see my cusion"said Janessa  
"Ok,time to meet people,everyone this is Montana my godsister and her mom Katrina and Jay's look a like but don't think a like Luke,and but not least my cusion Janessa"said Robin

The nurse said Robin can go home at got up and got here clothes that Knuckles had for came out of the bathroom got her stuff then checked went to get Robin bags that was at Scourge house.

_~Dairy of Robin~_

I'm so happy,i'm with my best friend Knuckles.I saw my cusion and my it be a total of 6 months.I hope Scourge is know where by me if he comes back i'm going demon on his green as I got my new boyfriend and friends i'm cool,know one can bring down **Robin Katrina Hedgehog**. Cause i'm me and know one can fuck me up let me see them holla at me because this is not the last of Robin,bye old life,hello new life.

~Robin K. Hedgehog~

"Robin come on!"yelled Knuckles  
"Coming!"Robin yelled back she close the door walked to the car and stopped and looked back and whispered "Bye-bye old life,Welcome new life"and got in the car with her dairy in her hand.

_~Dairy of Robin~_

The sun is setting my new life is coming so you soon.I see my mom's angel,my dad's angel,my sister angel,and my brother's angel.I miss them but I have a new life to my mom,dad,sister,and borther rest in peace.  
XOXOXO  
The New Robin

~Robin K. Hedgehog~ 

**

* * *

**

Danyell/Robin the hedgehog1999 for my who died when she was 29 and I was 9

**Robin: Review plz**

**Bye**

**~Da Da/Robin  
**


End file.
